— La nena —
by Sol Smith
Summary: Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno tienen un punto vulnerable que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a tocar. Un punto infranqueable con nombre y apellido: Hikari Uchiha. Su pequeña de nueve años. ¿Qué sucede cuando su suerte se cotiza en billetes de otro país? ¿Qué sucede cuando su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte?


**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bueno, sé que tengo otros (muchos) fics que actualizar, y otros más que corregir, pero este two-shot tiene una dedicatoria especial. Va con todo el cariño del mundo para la reina del universo alterno: Higurashi Workshop Studios.  
**

**¿Alguien ha escuchado _La nena_ de Ricardo Arjona? ¿No? Se las recomiendo, quizá les de un spoiler de lo que viene...**

**Sin más, señora Higurashi, espero humildemente que le llegue a gustar T^T**

* * *

**I**

_«A la sombra de los laureles, Melissa se está muriendo_

_Se morirá su cuerpo leve. Enterrarán su dulce cuerpo»_

**La muerte de Melissa, Pablo Neruda.**

El crepúsculo se mantenía rezagado negándose a salir, tenuemente cubierto por la opacidad y el viento fresco de la madrugada. Miró el reloj empotrado en la pared y sonrió complacido; cinco menos un cuarto. La mañana aún no rayaba, pero pronto lo haría. Y a medida que esperaba su llegada inminente, los ojos afilados de aquel ente comenzaban a destilar impaciencia.

Se sentía ansioso, envuelto en una tranquilidad sofocante que no se llegaba a reflejar en su semblante de tranquilidad aparente.

Desde su mórbido sillón de cuero observaba con atención la luna llena frente a la ventana, cuya cortina color carmín estaba recogida de par en par junto a sus doseles. De las paredes pendían cuadros de estilo barroco, que con sus colores ocres y umbrosos ensalzaban la imagen de magnificencia del lugar.

Su cuerpo imperioso estaba debajo de la trémula y amarillenta luz que emitía el candelabro sobre el cenit del techo. Tan sutil que prácticamente no existía, permitiendo que su cuerpo se fundiera con la noche. Le hubiese encantado decir que sus pensamientos se encontraban ahí mismo, pero su mente divagaba, repasando celosamente cada detalle del plan que había comenzado a trazar seis meses atrás y que hacía cuatro ejecutaba.

El ambiente estaba en un silencio sepulcral y vagamente rasgado en intervalos de tiempo por el abrir y cerrar de su zippo. La flama cobriza le iluminó la mitad de su ensombrecido rostro dejando un par de profundas ojeras a la intemperie. Su cabello, largo y oscuro como el ébano caía parsimoniosamente ocultándole parte de la cara, pero no le importó.

Se sirvió una copa de brandy y seguidamente ciñó un cigarrillo entre los dedos, y al acercar el zippo a la altura de la boca, sus ojos oscuros brillaron cinabrios. Dio una calada profunda, tan profunda que percibió el humo inundar y llenar cada recóndito lugar de sus pulmones, y al soltar la humarada, una cortina grisácea se levantó. Durante los escasos segundos que aguantó la respiración la imagen caricaturesca de sus bronquios tosiendo le produjo una satisfacción mórbida, y casi inmediatamente, imaginó su pleura expandiéndose como un gran globo cenizo a punto de reventar.

Y se preguntó: ¿de qué color sería _el relleno del globo_ si algo así ocurriere?

_Negruzco, tal vez. _Pensó.

Sus pulmones estaban ya corroídos por los años que tenía encima y por los años de juventud que había desperdiciado metiéndose esa mierda al sistema respiratorio. Sabía, por un estúpido programa médico que había visto, que el cáncer pulmonar necrosaba el tejido hasta prácticamente calcinarlo por el humo, tampoco le importaba eso, sino la comparación de sus pulmones con los de alguien más joven. Mucho más joven.

Y una pregunta se volvió a hacer en su cabeza, _¿cómo serían los pulmones de un mocoso?_

¿Rosados? No, de ese color eran sus riñones. ¿Blancos? ¿Grises? ¿Serían suaves y esponjosos?

Quizá taparle la nariz e inflarle los pulmones hasta reventarlos fuese una buena forma de terminar sin mancharse las manos, y de apaciguar su enferma curiosidad…

Y sonrió al imaginar la cara de estupefacción que pondría Sakura Haruno cuando quitase el moño y abriese la caja con los pulmones de su pequeña dentro. Abierta como un pato, desde la cadera hasta la primera vértebra torácica. Y de sólo pensarlo, una excitación lo azotó. No tendría que decirle nada, ni siquiera una llamada, ella lo sabría. Una madre siempre lo sabe todo. _«Es médico, debería fascinarle ese tipo de cosas…»_

_«Quizá»_, se dijo, «_sólo quizá fuera una gran idea»._

Una forma original de morir, una forma original de ver el campo de acción de su profesión. Después de todo era una medicucha de quinta con aires de Galeno.

No podía negarlo. Disfrutaba del instante, sentía la palpitación de la adrenalina a flor de piel y aún le quedaban un par de horas antes de dar «_el golpe»_. Alargó el brazo y atrajo hacía él un portarretrato de plata que observó desdeñosamente. Y una sonrisa torcida le deformó el rostro, era cuestión de horas para que la vida de Itachi Uchiha se tornase una auténtica pesadilla al estilo de las novelas de Stephen King.

Con un movimiento de muñeca osciló la copa alta y esbelta permitiendo que el líquido ambarino se adhiriera a las paredes del cristal. Le dio un sorbo hondo sintiendo el suave y_ casi_ dulce sabor del brandy descender por su garganta. Repitió la acción siguiendo un patrón, un sorbo de brandy por cada tres caladas de cigarrillo, así hasta beber la última gota del líquido y dejar la copa junto a la botella.

Permaneció en silencio varios minutos más hasta que el sonido de su teléfono móvil lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, atendió la llamada y sólo bastaron tres ridículos minutos para que sus indicaciones quedaran claras y la conversación zanjada. Escondió nuevamente el aparatejo entre las solapas de su traje y se levantó.

Sus ojos brillaron, le dio una última bocanada feroz a su cigarrillo y lo apagó con desprecio sobre el portarretratos, justo encima del rostro de un hombre ligeramente parecido a él. Sonrió una última vez y se alejó en medio de las sombras, dejando no más que el chirrido de la puerta a sus espaldas y los hilos de humo que se desprendieron hasta su extinción de la colilla sobre la fotografía.

.

_«Juntarán sus manos de nieve. Dejarán sus ojos abiertos_

_Para que alumbren a Pelleas hasta después de que haya muerto»_

* * *

¿Comentario?


End file.
